Fate White Death
by Forzarismo
Summary: A relatively unimportant person is entered into The Fourth Holy Grail War and summons someone who he never thought he would summon in the first Place. Join Armas and his servant Assassin as they enter The Fourth holy Grail War and start ruining many of the other master's plans, as well as making alliances with them. AU Story.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here with a new fanfiction for you all. As I've stated in my third notice for all my fellow readers I wanted to mix things up for myself by writing a Fate/Zero fanfiction. This fanfiction will be more of a side-project of sorts that I will update whenever I can, but my main focus is still The Rubbery Vengeance. In this AU Story, Instead of our favorite fake-priest Kotomine Kirei being the master of Assassin, it's going to be an OC and instead of the of it being the Assassin of a hundred faces, It's going to be Simo Hayha, known as one of the best snipers in the world. So I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfiction and thank you.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero, just like how I don't Simo Hayha either. Rest In Peace.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting**_

 **Vallejo, California, February 1993…**

Armas Kotimaa Rodriguez is not what society would call a 'normal' person. He is a magus who specializes in Body Enhancement Magic, making his physical body capable of performing feats that are humanly impossible. Despite being a magus, he is one of the very few magus' to like and use technology. Even more strange for a magus is that he's a former Navy SEALs member that used his magic to ensure his survival during missions where chances of death were astronomically high. Despite appearing to be a 'pathetic' magus to his fellow mages for using guns and modern technology, his sixty magic circuits capable of holding fifty units of magical energy each say otherwise. Currently, he was heading home after visiting an old family friend from London who he likes to call 'The Old Troll', for obvious reasons.

"*Sigh*…Why'd he would ever give me this, I'll never know, but it'll only be good as decoration." Armas muttered as he looked at the package he held under his left arm. When he went to visit him at Armas' hotel, he didn't expect to get a very old rifle from him as a 'gift' of sorts before leaving.

"Wonder what the hell is so special about this relic?" Armas wondered as he inspected the rifle with the only prominent thing about it is its serial number; 60974. Once he reached his home, he headed for his basement, which is a vast room that has all of his magical equipment.

"So he told me to do this if I want to find out why this thing is so important." Armas mused as he prepared (Unknown to him.) the Summon Servant Ritual. Once he got everything set up, He took out a piece of paper and began the chant the old man gave him.

" _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

 _Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom._

– _I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!_

– _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"_

After reciting the incantation, Armas waited. He waited, waited, and waited. After two minutes, he started to get frustrated and decided this ritual was a failure. "Leave it to him to pull a fast one on me by saying that. It's getting late as well, I'll clean this tomorrow." Armas muttered before turning away from the magic circle he drew.

After deciding to leave it for later, he went on to try to get some sleep for the next day and tried to leave his basement. Keyword: Try. The moment he tried to leave the basement, he felt an unusual tingling sensation go throughout his left hand. When he looked at it, he was shocked by what appeared. A spiral blood colored seal appeared on his left hand and then he realized by what the old geezer meant. Not a moment too soon, there was a flash of white light that appeared behind Armas, who turned around alerted to see a man within the cloud of smoke that also appeared with the flash of white light. Once the clouds dissipated, he got a good look of the man in front of him.

"By your summoning, I, Servant Assassin, have arrived. I ask of you, are you my master?" The man asked.

He appears to be quite a small, yet fit man. His person being covered in gear whose color consisted almost entirely of white: his sweater, his pants, his cloak, even the beanie he had on his head. He also appeared to be holding his rifle by his right side while holding what looked like a submachine gun on his other side. The look on his face gave the feeling of peace after a long fought war, which subconsciously caused Armas to calm down. Overall, he appeared to be a person who would be a great ally, yet be a terrible enemy to have.

Armas looked at his left hand, then at the man in front of him, then at his hand again. He did this for a good seven more times before he realized what was going on. He had read a book or two about the Holy Grail War, but never paid any attention to it not really caring as well as thinking that he would never participate in something like this considering the chances of being picked to participate in the war are very, very, very low. Now though, it seems he's been picked by the Holy Grail to do battle against six other servants and he got the one that people want the least. Despite this however, the man seemed rather familiar to him as if he's seen him somewhere.

"I am your master. My name is Armas Kotimaa Rodriguez. May I ask what your name is?" Armas asked wanting to know who he summoned, especially since the gear he had on along with the weapons he's holding seemed very familiar to him.

"I am Simo Häyhä of Finland." The man now known as Simo Häyhä spoke patiently while staring at the gaping man in front of him.

That was the final nail in the coffin for Armas. From the clothing and gear all the way to how his personality and name he now realized who he summoned. Heck, he had to read up about the man in front of him when he began to use a sniper rifle. To think that he summoned the most deadly sniper in the history of the world astonished him beyond comprehension.

"W-Well Mr. Häyhä, let's head up to the living room to talk." Armas stated walking up the stairs of his basement as Simo Häyhä followed. Once they got out of the basement, they headed towards the living room where Simo sat down on a couch while Armas stayed standing up.

"So…" Armas began. "When did you die Mr. Häyhä?"

"April 1, 2002." Hayha spoke calmly much to the Armas' surprise.

"So then how was I able to summon you when you are still alive? It 1993 for Christ's sakes!" Armas questioned wondering how the Holy Grail is capable of such a thing.

"The Holy Grail isn't limited to those born in the past. The Grail can bring Heroic Spirits from the future as easily as the past. There is a high possibility that someone out there in the world is going transcend into the Throne of Heroes, whether they are a child at this moment or they are someone of old age, like me." Häyhä responded neutrally making Armas nod in understanding.

"If that's true, there's a possibility that we might even meet someone alive who's going to become a Heroic Spirit. Just a matter of who." Armas concluded while Simo Häyhä raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile in Fuyuki City, an auburn-haired kid sneezed while feeling a cold, yet warm feeling go through his body. Before he can think more of it, he decided to go back to playing tag with a pair of sisters with one of them being blunt while the other one being much nicer.

"So what's the plan master?" Simo Häyhä inquired.

"We're first going to London, then we're heading to Fuyuki City. But before any of that, I'm gonna make a phone call." Armas stated as he brought out a cell phone and started dialing a number on it.

After a couple of seconds, the phone picked up. "Hello Old Troll? I'm headed your way in a couple days, I have a few questions for you."

"Aw, and why can't we speak about it through the phone?"

"The reason we can't is because the U.S. Government may be listening in on our conversation."

"Oh alright, I expect you here in my office in three days. Heh, to think you'd be the first person to summon a servant, and so early too."

"Yeah I know right-wait how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Ok then Old Troll if you have nothing else to say, then goodbye. See you in three days." Armas stated as he hung up the phone.

"So I'm going to prepare some stuff to bring to London. I trust you won't have a problem getting in the plane with me?" Armas asked to which Simo just nodded.

"Alright then, Let's hope we can learn some valuable information from the Old Troll." Armas spoke as he went into his room to start packing his stuff.

* * *

 **The White Death**

 **Class:** Assassin

 **Master:** Armas Kotimaa Rodriguez

 **Identity:** Simo Häyhä

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height, Weight:** 160 cm. 52 kg.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Strength:** E-

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Magic Energy:** D

 **Luck:** A+++

 **Noble Phantasm:** B+++

* * *

 **Class Skills**

 **Presence Concealment:** EX

It is possible to become one with The World. Efficiency will decrease to A+ once preparations to attack are taken. When using his Reality Marble Phantasm, Presence Concealment will remain EX even when preparing to attack.

* * *

 **Personal Skills**

 **Independent Action:** A+

Simo can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. The reasoning for this is that he usually did solo missions by himself for weeks at a time, thus granting him this rank. With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy.

 **Clairvoyance:** C

Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of four kilometers. Because he usually spent most of the time fighting outside in the freezing tundras of Finland along with heavy snow, he had to be able to see his targets before they saw him as well as pinpoint where they were before attacking, which over time improved his eyesight along with his instincts. Clairvoyance affects his accuracy with his weapons, allowing him to snipe high speed enemies as long as they are within his range.

 **Eye of Mind (True):** B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training.

 **Bravery:** B

Despite originally being a farmer, Simo displayed a notable amount of bravery as he didn't want his motherland to be taken away from him and his comrades. His love for his country has given him the motivation to face his enemies head on without the fear of death. This skill has a unique effect with Simo as instead of increasing melee damage, it increases the damage dealt by his firearms, boosting the parameters of his Noble Phantasms by one.

 **Disengage:** C

The ability to break away from combat, it allows Simo Häyhä to escape a battle without being followed. Can only be done once every three days

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **White Death's Pystykorva**

 **Type:** Anti-Unit

 **Rank:** B+

 **Range:** 10-99

 **Maximum Amount of Targets:** 1, more if there are people within the bullet's trajectory.

Simo Häyhä's favored weapon in the battlefield. A custom Mosin Nagant M-28/30, he used this rifle to kill exactly 542 men over the course of 100 days. As a Noble Phantasm, it is an anti-unit firearm capable of felling even the most powerful of Servants. It can achieve impossible shots, killing multiple targets with the expenditure of only one bullet. Against servants, only those with incredible luck or endurance can survive a single shot of this rifle. Mortals within these iron sights are almost always dead. Bravery causes the Pystykorva to become an B++ Noble Phantasm

 **Suomi KP/-31: Second Demise**

 **Rank:** D++

 **Type:** Anti-Unit

 **Range:** 2-60

 **Maximum Amount of Targets:** 1

Simo Häyhä's secondary weapon. Only used when directly confronted by servants or masters, this submachine gun has credited the Finnish sniper 163 kills to go with the other 542 kills he had with his sniper rifle. This weapon has the capability to decimate all targets within his range in a short period of time. This gun has a unique ability that makes it stronger the closer the enemy is. Bravery causes the Suomi KP/-31 to become a D+++ Noble Phantasm

 **Eternal Winter War: Infinite Perdition**

 **Rank:** EX

 **Type:** Anti-Army

 **Range:** ?

 **Maximum Amount of Targets:** ?

A Reality Marble that transports the user and all combatants temporarily to a world that resembles the forested tundras of Finland during a heavy and thick blizzard, recreating the worst condition Simo had gone through during the Winter War. While in it, his Presence Concealment skill will remain EX even after preparing to attack, making him virtually invisible to almost everyone. This Reality Marble also allows him to physically fire from _anywhere_ in his reality marble, ignoring the laws of time and space. Another effect that this world brings down all enemy servant stats except for Luck and Mana by one Letter (Example: A+ will become B+; Exceptions: EX will remain EX and E will just become -E). Servants with a high enough luck, or detecting capabilities may attempt to find him only if the enemy servant has outstanding Luck. (A-rank or above)

* * *

 **Now I know what many of you guys are thinking, Why Vallejo of all places? Well, let's just say I've been there and to me, it would be a good place for a magus to keep a low profile in general. Not to mention, It's kind of an unknown place to most of the world as it has no significant thing that makes it stand out aside for Six Flags Discovery Kingdom.**

 **Also, on the OC, He's of Finnish-Mexican Descent in case you're wondering. Also, if you look up the definitions of his first and middle name you'll see it means "Beloved Motherland", which goes well with Simo Hayha as he protected his motherland in the Winter War as best as he could.**

 **On a third note, Yes Kotomine Kirei will still appear in this fanfic. He'll just not be a master and more of someone who'll try to take out the masters from behind the scenes until he'll betray Tokiomi and create a contract with Gilgamesh.**

 **So that's a wrap for now. I know its short, but this is just to start out and I try to create much longer chapters in the future. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I would like to know what you guys think of this fanfic so far so I can try to improve upon it to the best of my ability. Also, What do you think of Simo Hayha? Overpowered? Underpowered? Please tell me what you think.**

 **(Edited January 25, 2016: Lowered down some of Assassin's stats along with 2 of his Noble Phantasms so that way he isn't a very overpowered Assassin. Thankfully I had someone PM me some suggestions to balance him out and I took those suggestions. So thank you fellow fanfic reader.)**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **January 23, 2016**_


	2. Caster's Ascension

**Hello my fellow fanfic readers, Forzarismo here with the second, albeit short chapter for Fate White Death! I have decided to add another change of servants as instead of Ryuunosuke Uryuu being the master of Caster along with said Caster servant being Gille de Rais, It will be Sakura Matou as the Master, and as for the Servant...Well just continue reading. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always, don't forget to favorite follow and review. As a side note, I decided to tweak Assassin a tiny bit more so he would be more balanced out.**

 **Disclaimer: If you were in Fate Zero, who would you summon and why? If I owned it, I'd summon Samson as Berserker.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Caster's Ascension**_

 **Fuyuki City, Japan, April 1994…**

Sakura Tohsaka, now known as Sakura Matou has had a bad year. First and foremost, she was sent away from her family for a reason that she doesn't know. Did her family not love her anymore? Why? These were the questions that plague her mind every time she found herself in the wormpit. Said wormpit is the second reason to her horrible year. Every day, she is constantly put into the most inhumane place most people would only think would happen in their most deep, dark nightmares. She has lost whatever had remained of her dignity with her hair changing from black to purple along with her once azure eyes turning into a similar shade of purple, and not to mention is rather close to losing her sanity and hope. Then, just as she found herself close to breaking, her beloved uncle Kariya promised her that he'll do whatever he can in order to rescue her from his father's clutches. This brought up her hopes considerably, but as soon as it started to go up, she saw what her beloved uncle had to go through. No longer did Kariya look like his healthy self as once the Matou Crest Worms were implanted into his body, half of his limbs become dysfunctional and distorted, resulting in a limp. He also has a sickly pale complexion brought on by the constant deterioration of his health. Not to mention, his hair turned completely white from shock and he went blind in one eye. Seeing her uncle going through this just for her made her think what did she ever do to deserve such a fate. Just as she soon found herself back into the atrocity of basement, she could only think as to what is keeping her sane at this point. Then she remembered.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

" _I have to go. Let's play again someday!" An auburn haired boy said as he left with his parents, leaving Sakura and Rin on their own._

" _Well, Shirou is really fun isn't he onee-chan?" Sakura said smiling as her sister reluctantly nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah, he sure is." Rin said dejectedly, for some reason feeling sad that the fun boy had to leave so soon, before brightening up considerably. "Anyways, Sakura, I have something for you that I want to give before we go back with mom and uncle Kariya. It's your birthday present!" Rin stated happily as she took out a red ribbon from her pocket and put it into Sakura's palm._

" _Our dad gave this to me after coming back from Italy. He said it is a piece from something called the Shroud of Touren? Tuwim? I don't remember, but he did say it is something really special. So I thought, why don't I turn it into a birthday gift for the best sister anyone can ever have!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged Sakura._

" _Thank you…thank you so much onee-chan. This…this means so much to me. You truly are the best sister in the world!" Sakura stated joyfully as she got out of Rin's hug and started walking towards their mother and Kariya. "I will always love you onee-chan, no matter what."_

" _Same to you Sakura, and I will always be there for you when you need me." Rin promised as she followed Sakura._

* * *

 **Flashback end…**

Sakura's dead eyes widen a little as she grabbed the ribbon that is tied to her hair with her right hand. She looked into it with longing and despair.

"Please…" Sakura pleaded with tears now flowing out of her eyes. "Someone…Anyone…! Please…Help me…!" She continued as she tightened the hold she had on the ribbon.

Unknowingly to Sakura, just as she pleaded, Her left hand started glow an eerie red as command seals begun to appear.

"I WANT MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Sakura screamed out as the ribbon in her hand glowed a bright light. Then, there was an audible explosion.

* * *

 **With Zouken Matou…**

Zouken is currently reading a book while he sat on a chair when suddenly he felt the manor shake suddenly, then he heard an explosion coming from the wormpit, following a weird sensation of having all of his crest worms down there suddenly disappearing. Feeling that something is wrong, he went as fast as his old withered body let him go and went down into the basement. What he saw down there…was unsettling to him, to say the least. What used to be a place infested with his worm familiars is now filled with blood. In the middle of the pool of blood looked to be a summoning circle along with something, or someone else. Standing on top of the blood is a man wearing a white tunic with a red sash wrapped across his torso. He had a somewhat pale olive complexion with long flowing light brown hair and a beard to go with it. In his arms he held the unconscious, naked, shivering body of Sakura Matou, looking at her with sadness.

"Do not fret child, soon your worries will end." The man cooed out to Sakura as he changed his sights from the purple haired girl to the old man on the staircase. "What did you do to this girl?" The man questioned.

Zouken couldn't help but fear this man as he emanated power he has never felt before. Despite this, he answered the man's question. "She's going through her training. She's the heir to this family's magic after all and she needs to go through this." Zouken stated as-a-matter-of-factly as the man's eyes narrowed.

"You…" The man began getting Zouken's attention. "All I see when I look at you is an abomination trying to live forever, manipulating anybody and everybody to get whatever it is you want. A creature such as yourself who abandoned his humanity for such worldly desires needs to see the errors of his ways." The man said as he took a step forward, but Zouken held his ground as he gritted his teeth angrily at the man.

"Who're you to decide what I do-!" Is all Zouken is able to say before he froze as he saw himself glow a faint white light that begun to increase in radiance.

"Begone foul miscreation!" The man exclaimed as the entire Matou Manor is engulfed in light. Once the light settled down, There was no sight of Zouken, along with all the blood in the basement disappeared as well. Deciding, that this place was no longer needed, The man covered Sakura with his his red sash as he exited the manor. Soon after Sakura woke up looking at the man who radiated peace, serenity, and warmth.

"Who…Who are you?" Sakura asked as the man looked down on her and smiled mirthfully at her.

"By your summoning, however botched it may have been, I have arrived to your call miss. I am Servant Caster, ready to support you whenever I can."

* * *

 **With Armas and Assassin…**

"Did you notice that?" Armas asked Assassin as he looked on to the flash of light near the forest. Armas had himself and Assassin go around Fuyuki City as in search for information of each and every master that has appeared so far.

"Indeed I did Master. What are your orders?" Assassin asked as he focused his sight at the surrounding area. He caught sight of a servant he deduced to be Caster seeing as how he is dressed holding a little purple-haired girl wrapped in a red robe.

"I believe introductions are in order. If we can get other masters as allies, it would be much easier to end this farce of a war. Go and wait in a good position, be ready to support my escape should anything happen." Armas said while Assassin looked at his master with uncertainty.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision master?" Assassin asked unsure as to what to feel about this.

"Assassin, You are best suited to long range combat, While I'm more of a close quarters fighter. Besides, have faith in your master. After all, my body is five times stronger, faster, and more responsive than most people, and that's without using my Body Enhancement Magic. Not to mention, while compared to you my stealth is shit, in human and magus terms, I'd say it's pretty damn good, perfect for spying." Armas assured Assassin who stayed quiet before nodding and shifting into his astral form.

Seeing this, Armas jogged towards the area where he felt the most amount of prana, finding himself face to face with Servant Caster and the little girl.

"Who might you be?" Caster asked already deducing that the man in front of him was of no threat.

"Caster, I'm Armas Kotimaa Rodriguez, Master of Assassin. I'm hoping if we could have a peace talk of sorts." Armas offered as he looked at the little girl currently being cradled in Caster's arms.

"You seem to be a stern man with realistic values who despite being quite the pragmatist, is willing to sacrifice himself for others, valuing his comrade's life over his own." Caster suddenly stated, making Armas' eyes widen slightly. "The sole reason why you practice magic is to protect those you care for to the best of your ability, isn't that right?" He finally deduced while Armas got into a hostile position ready for action as Armas narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know all that? I've never met you before in all my life, so I highly doubt you're a someone who recently became a heroic spirit, am I right?" Armas questioned as he felt Assassin preparing himself to support his master should he need it.

Caster just gave a gentle smile, somehow making Armas relax a bit. "Well, to answer your first question, I'm able to deduce your personality and why you became who you are now just by talking to you. And to answer your second question, no I have not recently become a heroic spirit. That happened roughly two millennia ago." Caster explained as he looked towards Assassin's direction. "Now I know you mean no harm Armas, as I don't want any conflict yet as my master here can be in danger if I decide to do so, but can you please call off your servant? I'm sure it'd be better if we see face to face." He reasoned making Armas sigh before signalling Assassin to come beside him.

As soon as Assassin came into view, he looked at Caster for a bit before widening his eyes in realisation as to what Caster's identity is. "It…It can't be! How was _she_ able to summon YOU of all people!" Assassin exclaimed in a rare show of emotion. Armas quickly looked at Assassin and saw that his eyes were widened in fear.

"Hey, do you who this man is?" Armas questioned wondering what's the identity of the servant in front of him.

"His name is-" Assassin began.

"-Yeshua Christos de Nazareth, The King of Jews. Known to many as the Son of God and the creator of Christianity."

* * *

 **The King of Jews**

 **Class:** Caster

 **Master:** Sakura Matou

 **Identity:** Yeshua Christos de Nazareth

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height, Weight:** 176 cm. 63 kg.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Strength:** C+

 **Endurance:** B++

 **Agility:** D-

 **Magic Energy:** B++

 **Luck:** B

 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

* * *

 **Class Skills**

 **Item Construction:** C

Ability to create weapons having magic power. As one of the main uses of this, there is the creation of Mystic Codes.

 **Territory Creation:** A

Ability to create a territory advantageous to oneself as a magus. The workshops of common magi are also included in as territories, but at rank A, it is possible to create a temple class territory exceeding that of a workshop.

* * *

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Charisma:** A+

At this level, his charisma is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell _(curse)_ in itself. Despite originally not being as popular in the beginning, only having a small amount of believers and followers, eventually he's become one of the most well known people in history, gaining an astronomical amount of people that believe in him and his teachings.

 **Clairvoyance:** A

This servant has the ability to track any figure no matter the distance between them. At this rank this skill is so high objects between the viewer and target are unable to hinder the user. It also grants him superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture along with precognition. Not to mention, he is most famous for having the capability of seeing things that cannot be seen with the naked eye or even with reinforced eyes, such as demons and angels.

 **Discernment of the Poor:** EX

The ability to read and accurately judge a person's character without flaw, only works if said servant has met the person or observed them. It also allows him brief insight as to why they are how they are, being able to deduce friend from foe.

 **Divine Protection:** EX

A form of protection that gives the user the quick-wittedness and the brute strength needed to defeat beasts unaided. Being at its highest rank, It essentially grants him and those he is allied with that're nearby with near-perfect protection against weapons, disease, etc. Only Noble Phantasms of A-Rank and above are capable of breaking through this protection.

 **Divinity:** A+

Depending on which religion, he is either a prophet, the son of God, or God himself in human form, he will always obtain some form of divinity, though that depends on how he's summoned. In this Holy Grail War, he's summoned as the son of God, granting him a high amount of divinity. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as _Protection of the Faith_ and _Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig_.

 **Enchant:** B

The skill that empowers people via various means. Has the ability to increase and reinforce the physical capabilities and/or limitations of normal humans, animals, and nonliving structures.

 **Independent Action:** A+

The Servant can operate without a Master. With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of magical energy. It is an ability that bends the rules and allows for the continued materialisation of Servants even after the conclusion of the Holy Grail War.

 **Miracle:** EX

An ability that makes the impossible possible. Throughout his life, He was known for doing many things that were deemed impossible such as turning water into wine, walking on water, healing the sick, surviving 40 days and 40 nights without food or water, reviving the dead, and even reviving himself just to name a few.

 **Protection of the Faith:** B

A Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith.

 **Revelation:** B

is a Skill equivalent to _Instinct_ , a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal. It grants him the ability to hear the 'Voice of Heaven'.

 **Zealotry:** A+

Normally unattainable mental strength can be obtained by having so much religious faith in something that it is beyond the understanding of those around him. Is capable of completely resisting the temptations of Satan during his fasting of 40 days and 40 nights along with staying the same despite being tortured, crucified, sent to hell, and coming back to life with no changes in his mental state.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Resurrection: Second Coming**

 **Rank:** EX

 **Type:** Anti-Unit (Self)

 **Range:** 0

 **Maximum Amount of Targets:** 1

Caster's trademark Noble Phantasm, being based on his 'final Miracle'. Should he ever be killed, he will revive himself within three days. When he dies, his command seals will not be taken away from the master. Even should his master die, he will still be able to revive himself so long as the Holy Grail War is still continuing, allowing him to either revive his master or replace them with a new one. So in order for Caster to stay dead permanently, the Holy Grail War has to end within a 36 hour period of his death.

 **The Army of Christianity**

 **Rank:** EX

 **Type:** Anti-Army

 **Range:** 1-99

 **Maximum Amount of Targets:** 1000

Grants him the ability to call upon the Heroes of Christian Mythology to fight for him in his stead. The Christian Heroes he is able to summon can be from anywhere in the past, present, or future, each of them containing their own personal class, skills, and Noble Phantasms. An example of this would be when at one point in his life, he took three of his apostles with him to a mountain where called upon the spirits of both Elijah and Moses.

 **Heaven's Wrath**

 **Rank:** EX

 **Type:** Anti-World

 **Range:** ?

 **Maximum Amount of Targets:** ?

Essentially brings out all of the horrors conjured up in the bible such as The Leviathan, Sodom and Gomorrah, The Ten Plagues, The Great Flood, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Beast of Revelation, etc. to his bidding and command. Being a man of peace, he'd only use this as a last resort, or never at all.

* * *

 **Well, What do you people think? In case you want to know, since Sakura didn't do a proper summoning, Caster's stats were actually brought down a letter except for Luck and Noble Phantasms. Also, do you guys like that I added Jesus as a servant instead of Gille de Rais? Imagine all the things that can and may be changed with these two servants being here instead of the original two. And on another note, I know that Caster is OP as FUCK in this fanfic, but you have to keep in mind who summoned him, an innocent little girl who wants nothing to do with harming anybody as well as Jesus being a pacifist, therefore, all he can really do himself is pure support.**

 **Anyways that's all I have for you guys and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! If this is your first time reading one of my stories, make sure to read my other one, The Rubbery Vengeance as that one is my main focus and therefore will have more frequent updates than this one.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **March 6, 2016**_


End file.
